Whose line is it anyway CL STYLE
by Teen-Lyokofan7777
Summary: You heard right. Whose Line Code lyoko style. I don't own these two things. Sorry.
1. Make a monster and Scenes from a Hat

Cassidy:

Good Evening and welcome to a special Whose Line is it anyway. On tonight's show: Where's the food, Odd Della Robbia. Who is Sissi's opponent, Yumi Ishiyama. Super Soccer Star, Ulrich Stern. I hope we can find the right program, Jeremie Belpois. And run away from the Scyphozoa, Aelita Hopper. And I'm your host Cassidy McGuire. Let's have some fun.

_(walks down the steps to her desk)_

Welcome to a very special Whose Line is it Anyway. The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right; the points are like the digital sea.

_(Everyone, including contestants laugh)_

They just don't matter. Now the reason why this is special is that there's a fifth contestant.

_(Aelita waves into the camera)_

Whose line would have four contestants, but I wanted Aelita to have a contestant's spot.

Aelita: _(Blushes)_

You're very kind.

Cassidy:

Thank you. Tonight, we'll start off with a game called "Make a Monster!" This is for Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and Yumi with the help of the Subdigitals.

_(Crowd cheers)_

And how the game works is Dr. Frankenstein, Jeremie, and Igor, Odd, are working on monsters. They are making a monster and a bride.

_(Yumi and Ulrich blush)_

They have to say where the parts come from. And when you activate them, they have to sing a song. So, whenever you are ready, take it away.

Jeremie:

Well, Igor, I hope you are ready.

Odd: _(Hunched over)_

I am, Master.

Jeremie:

Today's projects are a monster and a bride.

Odd: _(Having an Idea)_

We could use the head of Hugh Jackman from Van Helsing.

_(Pulls imaginary head off the wall)_

Jeremie: _(Pats Odd on the back)_

Good idea, Igor.

Odd: _(Puts "head" on Ulrich)_

_(Ulrich puts on a serious look)_

Jeremie: _(Now thinking of something)_

We could use the leg of Albert Einstein…

_(Pulls a "leg" off and puts it on Ulrich; Ulrich's leg becomes a little lazy__** (A/N: I couldn't think of anything when I saw a picture! End A/N)**__)_

And the leg of a professional Soccer Player

_(Ulrich stifles a "Holy cow" expression)_

_(Jeremie takes "Soccer player leg" and places it on Ulrich. Ulrich's other leg bends as if he was about to do a kick.)_

Odd: _(Inspecting Ulrich)_

Hm… We need some arms.

Jeremie: _(Nods)_

Yes, very good Igor.

Odd: _(as if struck by inspiration)_

We could use the arms of Lucy a Mare's Unfortunate Life's doctor

Jeremie: _(Proud of Odd (Igor))_

We could do that.

_(Odd takes one "arm of Lucy's doctor" and places it on Ulrich while Jeremie does the same thing with the other "arm." Ulrich's arms take to the "Doctor's" position)_

Jeremie: _(Throwing one arm up)_

Raise the voltage.

Odd: _ (nods)_

Yes, Master.

_(Throws the switch; Ulrich comes to life)_

Ulrich: _(Walks a bit funny, kicks with the "soccer leg". Pretends to give "Lucy" the serum)_

I hate to be of a nuisance. Personally E=mc2.

Odd: _(Excited)_

It works, Master. We must make him a bride.

Jeremie: _(Excited like Odd)_

Let's go over to make her.

_(They walk over to Yumi; Ulrich (Off-camera) blushes)_

We'll use the head of Emma Watson.

_(Audience cheers as Jeremie pulls the "head of Emma Watson" and puts it on Yumi. Yumi then looks like Hermione Granger.)_

Odd: _(Jumps up and down)_

How about we use the arms of Cassidy McGuire.

_(Audience, Cassidy and Aelita laugh and Cassidy blushes at the same time)_

Jeremie: (_Holding in his laughter.)_

Excellent.

_(Odd pulls "Cassidy's arms" off the "wall" and then puts them on Yumi. Her arms stay where they are, but her hands become shaky)_

Odd:

Just two more body parts and then we can bring her to life, right?

Jeremie:

That's right, Igor. I say we use the legs of an overly excited kid.

Odd: _(Jumping up and down in excitement)_

That's excellent, Master.

_(Jeremie puts the "legs" on Yumi and her legs bend a little)_

Jeremie:_ (Throwing an arm up again)_

Throw the switches.

Odd:

Yes, Master.

_(Odd "Throws the switches" and Yumi "comes to life")_

Yumi: _(jumps up and down excitedly; her hands pretend to write on a writing book; her face looks serious)_

I could ask Viktor Krum for the dance. But then we could _buy some candy_.

Odd: _(excited)_

She's alive.

Jeremie: _(joyous)_

And look. They seem to be meeting each other.

_(Ulrich and Yumi get over to seeing each other)_

Ulrich: _(still kicks with "soccer leg")_

In the morning, we will hunt, but we'll mc2 together.

Yumi:

So I see that you don't have the emotional range of a teaspoon. Well, my story's told.

Jeremie: _(Just as the music is beginning to start)_

Oh, Igor, I think that they are going to have a song.

Odd: _(Hearing music)_

Let's leave them be.

_(The music is kind of like a jazzy theme)_

Yumi: _(The two are singing)_

I hear you are a bad-guy, good-guy, soccer kind-of man.

Ulrich:

And I hear you are ex Spelling Bee, Straight-A, jumpy, kind-of woman.

_(Yumi jumps to demonstrate)_

Yumi:

Well, If you're looking for some fun tonight…

Ulrich: _(Holds Yumi close)_

And if the timing's right…

Yumi and Ulrich: _(Together)_

We will have the chance for romance.

_(After the long note, the music stops)_

Ulrich: _(whispering into Yumi's ear)_

Hey Yumi, that was very good.

Yumi: _(into Ulrich's ear)_

You too.

_(Cassidy buzzes; Jeremie, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich return to their seats.)_

Cassidy:

A thousand points to each of you, and five hundred more to Jeremie and Odd for using my arms.

_(Odd and Jeremie smile)_

Let's move on to a game Drew Carey loves called "Scenes from a Hat!" And before the show, we have the audience write out scene suggestions; we pick out the good ones, and then put them in…

_(pulls out "Cowboy" hat)_

_(Audience laughs)_

…a hat.

This game is for all five of you.

_(Jeremie, Aelita, and Ulrich go to the right of the stage; Odd and Yumi go to the left.)_

And the first scene is…

_(pulls out a suggestion)_

…"What Sissi thinks first thing in the morning"!

Odd: _(comes out on stage)_

Mm…Ulrich is so cute.

_(Ulrich looks as if he's ready to kill Odd. Cassidy buzzes)_

Yumi: _(After Odd walks off, comes up onstage)_

Will there be free breakfast if I order it to my room?

_(Audience laughs. Ulrich is holding in his laughter. Odd is grinning like a Cheshire cat. Cassidy buzzes. Yumi walks off stage. Cassidy pulls out the next scene suggestion.)_

Cassidy:

"Worst thing to do when or while on Lyoko!"

Ulrich: _(walks on stage with Odd, puts up stance; Odd copies)_

Hey, I thought I said Triplicate, not Duplicate.

_(Cassidy buzzes; Ulrich and Odd walk off stage)_

Yumi: _(Walks up with Aelita)_

Okay, there are three Krabes, Jeremie's not responding, so, what's the plan?

Aelita: _(Shrugs)_

I thought you knew.

_(Cassidy laughs, buzzes, and pulls out the next scene suggestion)_

Cassidy:

"What really happened on Garage Kids"!

Yumi: _(Walks onstage with Odd)_

Odd, we're going.

Odd:

Can Kiwi come too?

_(Aelita laughs; Cassidy buzzes; Odd and Yumi stay on stage, Ulrich and Jeremie come along stage too)_

Ulrich:

Okay, what are we doing on top of a roof?

Jeremie: _(To himself)_

If I get this last adjustment, my program will be completed.

Odd: _(a little bored)_

I'm just going to sit here.

_(Odd sits and then "a breeze" hits Jeremie; he falls, Yumi "saves him"! Cassidy buzzes for the end of the game)_

Cassidy:

We'll be back for more right after this.

**Read and review. I worked hard on this. I hope it is funny. I know that Drew Carey usually hosts, but a simple draw, and I became host. Anyway, review.**


	2. 90 Seconds and Superheroes

Code Lyoko, sadly, isn't mine. Nor is Whose Line is it Anyway? .

Contestant List (L-R)

Odd

Yumi

Ulrich

Jeremie

Aelita

_(Audience cheers; Camera pans to Cassidy)_

Cassidy:

Hey and welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway, the show in which the points don't matter, and no one has a monkey on their back **(A/N: just a joke)**.

_(Contestants laugh along with audience)_

Let's go onto a game I like to say is my favorite. 90 second Alphabet. How the game works, we start a sentence with a letter. What is our letter for today?

_(Audience shouts suggestions; Cassidy picks one)_

C. Starting with the letter C, and it's for Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie. The scene is…Jeremie and Odd are working on a science project, when a XANA possessed person, that's you Ulrich…

_(Ulrich gives Cassidy a, "you're joking, right?" face as all three contestants come to the stage; Ulrich goes offstage.)_

…comes in and causes a combustion fire. So whenever you're ready, go ahead.

Jeremie:

Combustion happens with Oxygen, Okay Odd.

Odd:_ (a little exasperated)_

Doesn't everyone know that?

Jeremie:

Easy, Odd. We'll pass Mrs. Hertz's assignment.

Odd:

Fickle thing: Fame. At least, that's what Lockhart said.

Jeremie:

Gosh. Did you read _Harry Potter,_ again?

Odd:

_Harry Potter_ is a good book.

_(Points to Jeremie)_

Don't you dare forget it; now let's get back to work?

Jeremie: _ (As if hearing something)_

I think I hear my laptop.

_(Pulls out imaginary Laptop)_

XANA is attacking.

Odd:

Jeremie, we have our pro—

Ulrich: _(comes onstage)_

Kill Jeremie and Odd.

Jeremie:

Lyoko, here we come.

Odd:

Man we need to tie this victim up first.

Jeremie:

No time to do that. We need to get to Lyoko.

Ulrich:

Odd goes first.

Odd: _(thinks of something to say; finds it)_

Pink doesn't suit Ulrich.

_(Audience laughs; Ulrich blushes)_

It doesn't.

Jeremie:

Quick, to the factory!

Odd:

Right.

Ulrich: _(thinks inside, this is ridiculous)_

Strangle Odd.

Jeremie:

Time to go.

Ulrich: **(A/N: A little ironic that Ulrich gets the letter U)**

Unicycle.

_(Audience laughs; Jeremie and Odd look, well, like this O.o)_

Jeremie:

Very unusual.

Odd:

Xylophones I hear. I hear Xylophones.

Jeremie:

Yumi is already on Lyoko with Aelita. We must go.

Odd:

Zig zagging music those Xylophones.

Jeremie:

Aelita must have xylophone music playing on her radio.

Odd:

But she hates that type of music.

Jeremie:

Crikey, we are at the end of the game.

_(Cassidy buzzes; Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie head back on over to their seats; Cassidy is recovering from Odd's zany comment about Ulrich)_

Cassidy:

1000 points to all of you and an extra 500 to Odd for suggesting Pink does not go well with Ulrich.

Odd: _(taking a drink of water)_

I had to think of something!

Cassidy:

And you did. Moving on to another game that I think you all love, Unlikely Superheroes. This is for all 5 of you.

_(Aelita, Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi go down to the stage)_

And Jeremie is going to start for us. Give me an unlikely superhero name.

_(Audience yells names; Cassidy catches one)_

Sweet Guy. And give me a weird crisis that Sweet Guy has to solve.

_(Audience yells crises; Cassidy catches one)_

No Meat Loaf CDs. So Sweet Guy, there are NO Meat Loaf CDs. What will you do?

Jeremie:_ (as though he just woke up)_

Well, I had better get ready for today.

_(picks up "newspaper")_

Good Sweetness. There are NO Meat Loaf CDs. I sure hope my super friends arrive soon.

Odd: _(Jumps in)_

Sorry I'm late, but I had to check my hedges.

Jeremie:

Thank goodness you came, Jumping-Pogo-Stick Guy.

Odd:

Well, thanks but I…

_(stops, then jumps up and down crazily)_

Jeremie:

There are NO Meat Loaf CDs, Jumping-Pogo…

Aelita: _(Skips in)_

Sorry I was late. I had to go to the post office to deliver something to Cassidy McGuire.

Odd: _(pauses in jumping)_

Thank God, you're here Lover-Girl.

Aelita: _(curtseys)_

Thank you.

_(Runs up to Jeremie and kisses him; Jeremie blushes while Audience laughs a little)_

Odd:

There are NO Meat Loaf CDs, Lover-Girl.

Ulrich: _(Coming up on stage)_

Sorry I'm late…

_(notices Aelita and Jeremie and stops)_

Aelita: _(Stops in her kiss and looks at Ulrich)_

Thank goodness, you came, Marks-Everything-with-a-Marker Guy.

Ulrich:

Thank you, Lover-Girl I…

_(With an imaginary marker, marks Odd's shoe!)_

Aelita:

There are NO Meat Loaf CDs…

Yumi: _(Cuts Aelita off)_

Sorry I'm late; I was caught up in traffic.

Ulrich:

Thank goodness, you're here, Kind-helper girl.

Yumi:

Thanks, Marks. I'd love to help you with the NO Meat Loaf CDs Problem. We all need to sing the songs and the CDs will come back.

_(They all start singing Random Meat Loaf songs. After they stop (30 seconds later))_

That was great; I must go to my house.

Jeremie:

See you later, Kind-helper.

Odd:

I need to feed my dog.

Ulrich:

I need to help him. He sometimes can't find the can opener.

Jeremie:

I'll call you if there's another crisis. See you Jumper and Marks.

Aelita:

I have to go see if Cassidy has received my package.

Jeremie:

See you Lover-girl. Well, crisis averted.

_(Cassidy buzzes)_

Cassidy

We'll be right back. Find out who the winner is right after this.

**Read and review. I love them. And don't forget to check out my other stories. Teen-Lyokofan7777 out!**


	3. Hoedown

Cassidy:

Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway; and the winner is Odd Della Robbia.

_(Odd is sitting where Cassidy would be sitting; he is shaking a doubled fist in a victory moment as the crowd cheers.)_

Congratulations. The rest of us…

_(She points to everyone involved—Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, and herself)_

…are going to do a Hoedown with the help of the Subdigitals.

_(The audience cheers)_

Now what I need from the audience is your favorite moment in Code Lyoko.

_(The audience shout out suggestions; Cassidy catches one, but didn't hear it real well)_

What?

_(The audience member repeats it)_

The great pairings. So we're going to do the Pairings Hoedown. Go ahead and take it away.

_(The Subdigitals play the hoedown music)_

Ulrich:

When Code Lyoko started it was a terrific deal

But then the fans gone wild with the pairings feel

I don't mind it, not one little bit

But if anyone mixes me and Sissi, no one's going to sit

_(Yumi holds in her laughter as the audience cheers)_

Yumi:

When some people see me and Ulrich it really causes a fuss

And when I ask they say William and me's a must

That really bugs me, it gets on my nerves

But what really calms me down is Sissi and Hervé

Cassidy:

When I see Code Lyoko it really is the best

No one at my school sees it, so I'm not a pest

I love the pairings; I must confess

But it really bugs me how Ulrich and Aelita mix

Aelita:

I love Jeremie, it's really no big deal

But when people pair me up with anyone but him, I get off the wheel

It's really crazy, I don't know why

All I think is Who's the wise guy?

Jeremie:

I get paired up in so many different ways

One minute I'm with Aelita, the next minute

_(He hesitates then finds a name)_

Dave,

I doesn't make me feel good, It makes me not right

But when I see my girl, I feel better at night

All:

Feel better at night

Cassidy:

We'll be right back with more Whose Line is it Anyway? Don't go anywhere.


End file.
